sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are conditions that can either increase or decrease a character's performance in battle and some Status Effects also have requirements to activate. You can check Status Effects '''of a character in battle by long tapping on them. Summary Stacking Buffs and Debuffs that stack have its effects multiplied by the number of stacks applied; typically with a cap of three (3). Each stack has a separate duration relative to the turn it was applied. On the other hand, Character Exclusive Effects typically do not wear off until a specific condition is met. For example, Pang's Winded Up will never expire and will only reset when he dies or is expended using a skill upon maxing the stacks. Buffs '''Buffs are status effects that are generally advantageous to characters and can increase offensive and defensive capabilities. Damage Reduction Upon incoming damage skill, decrease damage taken by 30% for each stack. 3 stacks max. Upon incoming damage skill, decrease damage taken by 30% for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Damage Reduction' decreases damage received from enemies' attacks or allies' friendly fire. *'Damage Reduction' does not affect healing received nor armor bestowed. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% decrease in damage received. Enhance Skill power increased by 30% for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Enhance' increases damage dealt, healing done and armor granted by the affected character. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% increase in damage dealt. Regen Upon turn, heal self 10% max HP for each stack. 3 stacks max. Remove upon incoming damage skill. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 30% of the character's max HP healed. Tank Up Upon incoming damage skill, grant self Armor equal to 30% skill power of attacker for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Tank Up' grants affected character an armor amount equals to 30% of enemy's Attack upon being hit. Tank Up does not affect healing received nor armor bestowed. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 30% of attacker's skill power gained as Armor. Vigilance Upon incoming damage skill, 30% chance to evade damage for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Vigilance' grants the chance for affected character to reduce damage received by enemies' attack or allies' friendly fire to 1'. *'Vigilance does not affect incoming Heals and Armor. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% chance of evasion. Debuffs Debuffs are status effects that are generally disadvantageous to characters and can decrease offensive and defensive capabilities. Exhaust Skill power decreased by 30% for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Exhaust' decreases damage dealt, healing done and armor granted by the affected character. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% decrease in damage dealt. Poison Upon turn, lose 10% current HP for each stack. 3 stacks max. Remove upon receive Heal. *'Poison' damage is affected by Vulnerability and Damage Reduction (?). *'Poison' damage ignores Armor and deals directly to HP, like True Damage. *Character affected by Poison will receive damage at the end of every turn. *Because damage is always calculated by rounding down, characters cannot die of Poison. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 30% of current HP deducted. Stun Can't cast skill. Remove upon incoming damage skill. *'Stun' can be dispelled with enemy attacks and friendly fire. *Characters cannot do any action immediately upon affliction of Stun. Tear Upon cast skill, lose HP equal to 10% current HP for each stack. 3 stacks max. *Characters affected by Tear '''will receive damage every time they do an action. **Skills triggered by blocks will incur '''Tear damage. **Actions triggered by passive abilities will incur Tear damage. e.g. Retaliating; skills that trigger when ally's Armor reaches 0; etc. *'Tear' damage''' depends is based on the affected character's Attack stat. *'''Tear damage is affected by Enhance and Exhaust. *'Tear' damage ignores Armor, like True Damage. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% of character's base attack power. Vulnerability Upon incoming damage skill, increase damage taken by 30% for each stack. 3 stacks max. *'Vulnerability' increases damage received from both enemy attacks and friendly fire. *'Vulnerability' does not affect healing received or armor bestowed. *Maximum of three (3) stacks with an effective 90% increase in damage received. Special Taunt Become primary target. *When targeting enemies, Taunt only affects skills that target the player's selection. **Skills that target random enemies will ignore Taunt. e.g. Leah's skills, Ned under Rant Rave **Skills that target the rear row will ignore Taunt. e.g. Fatima and (Mandora Shooter) Lio's 2-block skill **Skills that target the front row will ignore Taunt. **Skills that target with specific conditions will ignore Taunt. e.g. Attack enemy with lowest HP. *When multiple enemies have Taunt, the player can select a target between those enemies with Taunt. *When targeting allies, allies with Taunt do not affect the targeting of skills. *Enemies that can only target the front or rear rows will be forced to target the character with the earliest applied Taunt. *Enemies that target random characters will randomly choose a target between all characters with Taunt. Character Exclusive Effects Technically speaking, everything listed under this section can simply be considered to be a character's passive ability instead of a Status Effect. The items listed here are the effects of those passive abilities that explicitly grant a labelled effect within the status screen of the affected character. Some good counterexamples would be Karnulla and Jahan's retaliate abilities, as well as Lio and Leah's passives stacking, are listed under their status screen but are not explicitly labelled. Game Tag Upon turn, target enemy with this buff to Attack. *Kittyeyes's exclusive Status Effect. *Characters affected by Game Tag will be attacked by the caster at the end of every turn. *The Attack triggered by Game Tag is affected by Enhance and Exhaust. *'Game Tag' does not stack. *'Game Tag' is not dispelled when the caster dies and Attacks resume immediately upon revival. Rant Rave Select random enemy to Attack instead, skill power increased by 50%. *Ned's exclusive Status Effect. *'Rant Rave' will increase skill power by 50%, but select random enemy to Attack. *Attacks will ignore enemy Taunt while Rant Rave is in effect. *Ned will be wearing a face mask while Rant Rave is in effect. *Skill power bonus will be reflected on each skill's text while Rant Rave is in effect. Shock Lock Upon turn, grant self 3 stacks Vulnerability and Exhaust. *Experiment's exclusive Status Effect. *When afflicted with Shock Lock, character will receive 3 stacks of Vulnerability and Exhaust every turn. *Dispelling Shock Lock removes the debuffs gained through Shock Lock. *'Shock Lock' can be removed using Experiment's 1-block skill. *'Shock Lock' cannot be dispelled by Heals. Winded Up Upon 4 stacks, grant 1 extra attack for next skill. *Pang's exclusive Status Effect. *'Winded Up' is gained: **through Pang's passive ability when receiving Damage Reduction; **by using Pang's 2-block skill. *'Winded Up' gained via Pang's 1-block skill is an effect of gaining Damage Reduction. *The stack count of Damage Reduction being received does not affect the Winded Up stacks gained. *Pang's pose will change when Winded Up reaches four (4) stacks. *The extra attack's damage will be reflected on each skill's text when Winded Up reaches four (4) stacks. See Also Category:Mechanics Category:Systems